1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device which is used in the automatic transmission of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like and is used to effect switching of gear states or the like in the automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a shift lever device used in an automatic transmission, there is a so-called gate-type shift lever device in which shift directions are the longitudinal direction of a vehicle and the transverse direction thereof. This type of shift lever device has a structure in which when shifting is effected to one specific shift range (e.g., a parking (P) range) from another shift range, if the shift lever is not moved successively in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and the transverse direction thereof, the shift lever does not reach the specific shift range. Further, in this type of shift lever device, a switch (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cP detection switchxe2x80x9d), which operates when the shift lever is moved to a xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d range, is provided for controlling a shift lock mechanism or the like.
An automobile, to which the above-described shift lever device is attached, is often provided with a key interlock mechanism in which when the shift lever is disposed in a shift range other than the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d range, the rotation of a key cylinder, into which a key is inserted, from an ACC position to a LOCK position is prevented. Accordingly, in the vehicle provided with the key interlock mechanism, only after the shift lever is moved to the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d range, the key cylinder is rotated to the LOCK position and the key can be removed from the key cylinder.
This type of key interlock mechanism includes, for example, an electromagnetic solenoid and a restricting member. The electromagnetic solenoid is controlled by an ECU (electronic control unit) in accordance with the operating state of the P detection switch which is provided at the shift lever device, and the restricting member is moved to a predetermined LOCK position and a predetermined unlocked position by this electromagnetic solenoid. When this restricting member is moved to the LOCK position, the restricting member is engaged with a cam portion of the key cylinder so that the rotation of the key cylinder is restricted. Moreover, when the restricting member is moved to the unlocked position, the restricting member is separated from the cam portion and the state in which the rotation of the key cylinder is restricted is released.
However, in the automobile in which the ECU controls the key interlock mechanism by electric signals sent from the P detection switch of the shift lever device, the key interlock mechanism requires an electromagnetic solenoid which receives power supply from the ECU and moves the restricting member. Further, the ECU must include a relay circuit for control and a power circuit for drive which operate by receiving the signals from the P detection switch. Thus, the structure of the key interlock mechanism including the ECU becomes complex, and therefore, the shift lever device becomes expensive.
With the aforementioned in view, an object of the present invention is to provide a shift lever device in which mechanical operating force is directly supplied to a key interlock mechanism and thereby the structure of the key interlock mechanism can be simplified.
A shift lever device of the present invention, comprises: a shift lever whose shift directions are the longitudinal direction of a vehicle and the transverse direction of the vehicle and which can be moved to any shift ranges including a parking range; a connecting member whose one end portion is connected to a key interlock mechanism for restricting the rotation of a key which is inserted into a key cylinder; a driving member which is connected to another end portion of the connecting member and is movable to a predetermined released position and a predetermined restricted position, when the driving member is moved from the released position to the restricted position, the driving member transmits operating force to the key interlock mechanism in a restricting direction via the connecting member and the rotation of the key is restricted by the key interlock mechanism, and when the driving member is moved from the restricted position to the released position, the driving member transmits operating force to the key interlock mechanism in a releasing direction which is opposite the restricting direction via the connecting member and the restricted state of the key by the key interlock mechanism is released; a urging member which urges the driving member at the restricted position, and when the shift lever is withdrawn from the parking range, the urging member moves the driving member from the released position to the restricted position; and a pressed portion which is provided integrally with the driving member and is pressed by the shift lever which is moved to the parking range, the pressed portion moving the driving member from the restricted position to the released position against the urging force of the urging member.
In accordance with the shift lever device having the above-described structure, when the shift lever is taken out of the parking range, the urging member moves the driving member from the released position to the restricted position and the driving member transmits the operating force to the key interlock mechanism in the restricting direction via the connecting member. In this way, since the key interlock mechanism is disposed in the locked state and the rotation of the key which is inserted into the key cylinder is restricted, the key cannot be rotated to the LOCK position and cannot be removed from the key cylinder.
Further, when the shift lever is moved to the parking range, the pressed portion is pressed by the shift lever and moves the driving member from the restricted position to the released position against the urging force of the urging member, and the driving member transmits the operating force to the key interlock mechanism in the releasing direction via the connecting member. Accordingly, the locked state of the key interlock mechanism is released such that the key is rotated to the LOCK position and the key which is inserted into the key cylinder can be removed.
Consequently, if the above-structured shift lever is provided to a vehicle, by only using the driving member, which the connecting member and the pressed portion integrally formed thereupon, could directly transmit the mechanical operating force from the shift lever to the key interlock mechanism, thereby operating the key interlock mechanism which is interlocked with the operation of the shift lever. As a result, even if a driving source exclusively designed such as an electromagnetic solenoid or the like is not provided at the key interlock mechanism, the key interlock mechanism can be operated. Thus, the structures of the shift lever device and the key interlock mechanism can be simplified.
The key cylinder, into which the key is inserted, is rotatable to a plurality of positions including the LOCK position and is structured so that the key cannot be removed at a position other than the LOCK position. Therefore, when the key is removed from the key cylinder after an engine stops, the shift lever is always disposed in the parking range.